YOU BELONG WITH ME
by Akane Ayugai 23
Summary: Naruto. Dan dia tak pernah menyadari perasaanku terhadapnya. Padahal sudah sejak lama aku menyukainya. Sampai akhirnya dia berhasil mendapatkan gadis impiannya, Sakura. Dan aku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa kecuali merenungi semua yang telah terjadi.


**TITLE**

"**YOU BELONG WITH ME"**

**DISCLAIMER**

**NARUTO-nya MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**YOU BELONG WITH ME-nya TAYLOR SWIFT**

**RATED**

**T**

**GENRE**

**Apaan ya? Drama? Romance?**

**SUMMARY**

**Dia, Naruto, sahabatku. Dan dia juga tak pernah menyadari perasaanku terhadapnya. Padahal sudah sejak lama aku menyukainya. Sampai akhirnya dia berhasil mendapatkan gadis impiannya, Sakura. Dan aku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa kecuali merenungi semua yang telah terjadi.**

**Fic sekaligus songfic pertama saya. FF tentang Hinata, Naruto dan Sakura. Gaje dan ga jelas (apa bedanya?). tanpa banyak bacot (alah, alasan. Padahal ga tau mau ngetik apa lagi.), mari simak, baca dan pahami songfic abal-abal saya.. jangan lupa, dengan**

**segala kerendahan hati anda-anda, saya mohon reviewnya yaa..**

**Hinata POV**

Drap.. drap.. drap.. terdengar jelas suara derap langkahku saat berlari melewati koridor sekolah. Aku tak peduli hampir menabrak murid-murid lain yang sedang asyik bergerombol untuk menggosip ataupun nyaris tertabrak Chouji si murid gempal yang hobi makan.

Yang kupikirkan kini cuma satu ; segera sampai keatap sekolah dan menemui sahabatku Naruto.

"Heeii.. hati-hati Hinata!" seru Ten-ten yang nyaris kutabrak—dengan nampan makanan ditangannya. Aku berbalik,

"Ups, gomeen, aku buru-buru." Dan segera kembali berlari.

"Haahh.. akhirnya sampai jugaa," ucapku sambil berhenti sebentar mengambil nafas.

Kulihat Naruto berdiri di pagar pembatas, aku segera menghampirinya. Aku baru hendak melangkah ketika kusadari ternyata dia tidak sendiri. Dia sedang bercanda dengan Sakura, ketua ekskul cheerleader—pacar Naruto.

Harus kuakui, aku membenci suasana ini.

Aku mematung, kuputuskan untuk tidak jadi menemuinya.

"Hahaha.. kau ini Naruto, ada ada saja. Oh ya, coba lihat foto ku kemarin bersama Temari" sayup-sayup kudengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh ya ampunn. Jelek sekali kau Sakuraaa" komentar Naruto jahil.

"Apa kau bilaang? Ah, itu tidak lucu Naruto!" Sakura pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Rupanya dia marah atas candaan Naruto tadi. Dan naruto sibuk mengejar Sakura sambil meminta maaf. Saat mereka hendak melewatiku, aku segera berbalik untuk berlindung di balik tembok agar mereka tak melihatku. Dadaku terasa sesak. Dan tiba-tiba rasanya sangat kesal sekali pada kelakuan si Sakura itu. Masa hanya gara-gara itu saja marah?

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset**_

_**She's going off about something that you said**_

'_**cause she doesn't get humor like I do**_

Malam ini terasa sangat dingin. Dan membosankan. Dengan mengenakan mantel aku berjalan kearah jendela dengan membawa iPod ditangan.

Aku duduk dikursi kecil yang mengarah ke jendela, dimana disana aku dapat melihat angkasa yang indah dengan amat puas. Seperti menyaksikan lukisan alam yang amat besar dan bisa kunikmati sepuasnya.

Aku menyibak rambut indigo panjangku untuk memasang headset ke telinga. Nada alunan musik klasik yang diputar iPod ini adalah musik yang kusukai, dan dia sukai. Aku dan Naruto.

Aku menatap keatas. Ratusan bintang bertaburan di atas sana. Berkerlap-kerlip seolah ingin menemaniku. Aku menutup mataku merasakan alunan nada indah yang membuatku terhanyut. _Masihkah kau mendengarkan nada ini Naruto? Ataukah kau sudah tak pernah memutarnya lagi karena yang ku tau, pacarmu Sakura itu tidak menyukai musik klasik?_

_**I'm in the room, it's typical Tuesday night**_

_**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**_

_**And she'll never know your story like I do**_

Aku tak tau pasti. karena sejak kau bersama dengan Sakura, kau selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama ketua cheers itu. Tapi yang kutau, kau telah banyak berkorban untuk mendapatkan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Dan kau berhak bersamanya. Tapi yang tak pernah kau tau adalah, aku terluka saat kau bersamanya.

Dan, aku sungguh tak menyukai gadis itu. Apa yang kau lihat darinya Naruto? Ah, pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja Naruto menyukai Sakura yang lebih segalanya. Tidak sepertiku. Tapi, tidakkah kau menyadari dari dulu aku sangat menyukaimu, Naruto?

_**But she wears short skirt, I wear T-shirts**_

_**She's cheer captains and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understand you**_

_**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me, you belong with me**_

"Yak, pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai anak-anak. Silahkan pulang. Permisi," ucap Kakashi sensei seraya keluar kelas.

Aku masih merapikan buku- buku ku ketika sebagian murid telah keluar kelas. Aku memasukkan sebagian buku-buku ku ke dalam tas dan sebagian lagi hanya kutenteng.

Braaakkkkkk !

Buku yang kutenteng jatuh berserakan di lantai saat aku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang di depan pintu kelas.

"Ahh, gomenn. Maaf, aku tak sengaja." Ucapku sambil menunduk memunguti buku-buku ku yang jatuh tanpa sempat melihat orang yang ku tabrak."

Dan aku pun berdiri.

"Sekali lagi mohon maa—Naruto?" perkataanku terhenti ketika kusadari ternyata yang ku tabrak tadi adalah Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum,

"Oh, tidak apa-apa Hinata, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kecerobohanmu. Haha"

Aku hanya tersenyum. "Apa kabar?" tanyanya lagi.

"Baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Baik juga" balas Naruto "Sudah lama ya kita tidak mengobrol seperti ini," sambungnya

_Ya, sejak kau sibuk dengan Sakura-hime-mu itu, _ jawabku dalam hati tentunya.

"Iya," tapi hanya itu yang ku katakan padanya.

Hening..

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke taman seperti biasanya, Hinata? Rasanya sudah lama kita kesana bersama. Sekaligus pulang bersama,"

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan ajakannya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tak mengajakku pulang bersama.

"Boleh, ayo.."

Kami berjalan bersebelahan menuju taman yang tak begitu jauh dari sekolah kami. Yang juga searah dengan arah pulang rumah kami. Karna itulah kami dulu sering ke taman sebelum pulang kerumah. Ya, dulu. Sebelum dia bersama Sakura.

_**Walking the streets with you and you worn-out jeans**_

_**I can't help thinking this is how ought to be**_

Kami duduk di salah satu bangku taman, di bawah maple yang rindang.

Banyak hal yang kami bicarakan. Mulai dari sekolah hingga toko buku yang baru dibuka di ujung jalan. Dan ketika aku bercerita tentang misteri bekal makan Chouji yang hilang kemarin itu ternyata dicuri kucing milik penjaga sekolah—yang sama gempalnya dengan Chouji—, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampail memukul-mukul bangku taman.

Bila adegan ini ada dalam sebuah film, gerakan Naruto seakan menjadi slow motion dan dibelakangnya daun maple yang merah berguguran menjadi background.

Aku tertegun. Saat aku melihat tawanya, aku sadar aku sangat merindukannya. Tawanya yang sangat khas dan manis. Yang tak pernah kulihat sejak dia jauh dariku.

Hhh, mengapa kau harus menjadi milik orang seperti Sakura yang manja dan centil itu? Ah, tapi sekali lagi dia memang cantik. Lagipula dia populer dan ketua cheerleader.

_**Laughing on the park bench, thinking to my self**_

_**Hey, isn't easy?**_

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**_

_**I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down**_

_**You say you're fine, I know you better than that**_

_**Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?**_

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understand you**_

_**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

Sudah sejak kecil aku dan naruto berteman. Dan sudah sejak dulu aku menyukainya. Aku selalu menunggunya. Ya, mungkin hanya menunggu tanpa berusaha. Itulah kesalahanku. Tapi apakah dia tak menyadari perasaanku?

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time how could you not know?**_

_**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**_

Dulu, kau sering sekali ke rumahku. Mulai dari hanya ingin berkunjung, belajar bersama, dan bahkan tengah malam saat kau kabur dari rumah, kau menceritakan segala kesedihanmu padaku saat kau pernah bertengkar dengan kedua orang tuamu dulu karena alasan sepele.

_**Oh, I remember you driving to my house**_

_**In the middle of the night**_

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry**_

Dan akulah yang benar-benar mengetahui dirimu. Sifatmu, kebiasaanmu, hobimu, lagu kesukaanmu, dan juga mimpimu..

_**And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams**_

_**Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me**_

Tidak bisakah kau melihatku, Naruto?

Memahami perasaanku.

Sudah lama aku disini Naruto. Untukmu.

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?**_

_**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time, how could you not know?**_

_**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Have you ever thought just maybe**_

"Hinata? Kau tak apa-apa?" suara Naruto menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Ya naruto?"

"Kau baik baik saja?" ulangnya.

"Oh. Hn, ya. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita pulang, sudah hampir sore," ucap Naruto sambil beranjak dari kursi "Ayo," lanjutnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Baik," jawabku sambil menerima uluran tangannya.

Yah, walaupun aku sangat mengharapkan Naruto, tapi aku harus menyadari bahwa sudah ada Sakura untuknya. Dan bagaimanapun Naruto mencintainya dan bahagia dengannya.

Walaupun ini sakit, tapi aku harus bersyukur karna Naruto masih bersamaku. Masih berada denganku.

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

**~TAMAT~**_**  
><strong>_


End file.
